House Greymane
House Greymane is a large Vandal House in the Kingdom of Lucerne that stands as the Arch Lord Household of the Grand State of the Westerlands from their seat in Hillsbrad. The House in in a position of controlling the Yarl position of Hillsbrad, and has grown to be quite influencial throughout the Kingdom. All of this has been accomplished despite the family suffering from a disease which turns them into a kind of werewolf. The family could not ever seem to shake the affliction and no matter who they partner with the offspring of their unions always is born with disease. With the hope of ending their curse over, they have embraced it through the use of medition, and the acceptance that they need to be able to control the disease. House Greymane's sigil is their personal heraldry clasped onto a shield of which holds up the skull of a wolf. The wolf's head is obviously their personal demon in which they suffer from the degenative disease which leaves them part wolf for periods of time. The words of House Greymane are "The Pack survives, where the individual fades." and this is an omen to both their Worgen way of living and the fact that they honor loyalty, and trust much higher then many other houses, and this is supposed to be a foundation in the way they move forward. House Greymane rose to prominence during the days that followed the Driving Tide, and this followed a dark time for the family as they were stuck in Denmark for some time after they couldn't pay the fees the Germans were being forced to pay during the Great Migration. Following the victory of the humans during this conflict the members of House Greymane moved westward where they created a small farming home in the foothills of what today is Hillsbrad. During this time they were attacked and nearly killed by a group of mysterious men that had been hunting a man that they had allowed to stay with them. Following this they were infected with the Worgen curse which turned them into a wolflike hybrid of humans, and meant that they had a severe weakeness when it came to the rest of the valley that was extremely superstitious. Despite these weakenesses they would also gain greatly and there home would become the centerpiece for the town of Hillsbrad which they would take control of. They would survive the Fall of Tree Hill without much damage luckily, but they found themselves seperated from the rest of the valley of Lucerne due to the fact that communication had desintigrated because of the actions of the leader of House Lovie in the form of BIll Lovie. During the Plague they would be damaged heavily by their supposed involvement in the Plague, and following this they would remain in isolation until the prince of Lucerne went on his Journey and they became heavily involved in his rise to prominence. Genn Greymane came to believe that William Lovie III. was an honorable king and in complete rejection to the advise of everyone in the family would travel to Lucerne where he told William of the condition they suffered from. William would accept their condition but would make sure to point out that the Greymane's musn't advance the population of Worgen lest he be forced to intervene, and thus the king had made sure their numbers would remain low. History Early History The House is originally made up of a tribe of Vandals that entered The Empire during the Great Migration. They were able to enter Denmark during the Great Migration after selling valuable family heirlooms in order to pay the fees the Teutons demanded to pass Copenhagen, and following this they were too poor to make their way further south. They like many others did not like the strict and religious behavior of The Empire and thus planned constantly to continue moving southward, but found their lack of funds to be a massive problem. Eventually their movements took them to the small town of Forks, where they lived for several generations. Driving Tide With the Driving Tide , the majority of the family moved westward from Forks, and begin settling the farming region. It is unknown what happened to the elements that remained in Forks but it is assumed they died off. Worgen It is believed by the House, and their legends that during their time farming in the present day Hillsbrad region, that they were approached by a man. This man is said to have wanted to stay with the family for a time so that he could hide from some men that were hunting him. The family offered him protection for almost two weeks until one day a group of grey hooded men arrived at their farm and said they knew the man was there and they wanted him. The leader of the Greymane's at the time is said to have rejected this and so they killed him on the spot. With his death the mysterious man came out of hiding but was now a wolf standing on its back legs. The man proceeded to kill all the grey hooded men, and then before he left he is said to have bitten all the members of House Greymane in his bloodlust. His love for the Greymane's saved the House but it doomed them all to the curse of the Wolf. Hillsbrad Main Article : Hillsbrad With their House now suffering from the Curse of the Worgen the family would have chosen to remain isolated on their farm, but the expansion of the Kingdom of Lucerne during the time of William Lovie meant that the area where their farm was became very close, and eventually inside of the new town of Hillsbrad. The family's curse allowed them to have a drastic increase in strength, and endurance which meant a lot of their endevors were increasingly skilled. Members of their House took control over the military of Hillsbrad, and in this position they would have no idea what was coming with the Fall of Tree Hill. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Battle of Hillsbrad Main Article : Battle of Hillsbrad Liam Greymane and House Greymane had not taken part in the first part of the Journey as they had been involved in a small battle against a marauding Orc force that often split off from the army in Tree Hill. The Battle itself was long simply because the Orcs were led by a suprisingly intelligent Orc that refused to engage in a battle that didn't favor his troops. Eventually the Orcs lack of knowledge of the land led him to be ambushed outside of the northern end of the Lucerne river dangerously near the Temple of the Dragon, and during the ambush the entire Orc force was destroyed. Control of Hillsbrad When Andrew Lovie and his Expansion Coming clean to the King of the Valley With their decision to began to expand their worgen into other members of Hillsbrad the patriarch of the House brought the House together and told them that he was going to come clean to William. There was horror amongst the House, and the loyalists, but Archibold was insistent that William would accept them. Meeting the King of the Valley As a Lord of Lucerne it wasn't difficult for Archibold to gain an audiance with the King, and when he finally was able to talk to Andrew the two met in the Kings Keep. Archibold told him of how he was a Worgen and that everyone else in his House were Worgen, and also several loyal members of the House. He made sure William knew they were Dragon Worshippers still, and extremely loyal to the Kingdom. Archibold was shocked when William chuckled before getting up and reaching his hand out. William's quote when Archibold returned was framed and is used as one of their sayings. "Your loyalty to the Kingdom is the only thing that matters to me. Turn into a wolf as many times as you want, just make sure your town just keeps growing." -William Lovie III. William did make sure Archibold understood that noone outside of House Greymane Funeral of Genn Greymane See Also : Genn Greymane With the Invasion of Westbridge a complete victory the army of Lucerne begin trickling back and when they arrived they learned of the death of Genn Greymane of whom at his very old age had finally died. The Funeral would be attended by many in the Kingdom including the King himself of whom travelled to Hillsbrad with his two sons, sister, and cousin Emma. Arriving in Hillsbrad the funeral was also a moment to hand over the reigns of Hillsbrad, and the Arch Lord position that it held to Liam Greymane of whom had also been a loyal vassal of William during the Journey. Following the funeral Hillsbrad would host a tournament in his honor, and in honor of the new Arch Lord Liam Greymane in the form of the Hillsbrad Tournament of 5133. During this tournament the fighters were decided by Liam to all be unlanded peasents of whom would be knighted following the tournament. The tournament brought many colorful men to the city, and in the end the top three were all knighted as a show of honor to their determination. Before leaving the city Liam Greymane did discuss the recent Battle at Castle Stragnarax, and William would openly state that the defences needed to be stronger, and that no expenses were to be spared in defending the west. Noteable Members Family Members *Archibold Greymane. Died during the battle of Lyons ** † Archibold Greymane II.. Drown after giving up on life following his brothers death ***Heike Greymane ****Walden Greymane *****Anke Greymane ******Anke Greymane II. ******Archibold Greymane III. ****Rodney Greymane *****Jennifer Greymane ******Rodney Greymane II. ******Andrea Greymane ** † Genn Greymane. Died of a heart attack ***Mia Greymane ****Liam Greymane *****Marsha Greymane ******Liam Greymane II. ******Lisa Greymane *******Garlan Tyrell ********Leonette Tyrell ********Luthor Tyrell ****Tess Greymane ** † Darius Greymane. Died during the Plague *** † Tara Greymane. Died during the Plague ****Bravin Greymane *****Michelle Greymane (Michelle Plaup) ******Emily Greymane **** † Alisson Greymane. Died during the Plague **** † Hecktor Greymane. Died during the Plague * † Lysa Greymane. Died of Old Age **Viktor Greymane ***Aimee Greymane ****Jon Greymane ****Robb Greymane ****Liara Greymane **Clarke Greymane Other Noteables *(Ser) Goran of Hillsbrad *Ser Tobin of Hillsbrad Vassel Houses Category:Vandals Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:House of Hillsbrad Category:Worgens Category:Houses in Europe